Current prerecorded plush toys may be used as sleeping accessories or crib mobiles for babies. Known plush toys have several tunes prerecorded. A user can select to play any one of the prerecorded tunes. Other known plush toys may include a simple record/play function. There are also recordable books, although they are not meant to be used as sleeping plush accessories, and are made for children rather than babies. Recordable books allow one story to be recorded, and the story will not replay on a loop.
Certain known recordable plush toys require a USB cable and an Internet connection to download music or record audio to the plush toy. These toys do not repeat the recording. Others toys may allow looping of a recording, but the looping can only playback a set amount of times. For example, the recording to be looped may be required to be 20 seconds long, and any recording shorter than that will playback with silence comprising the remainder of the 20 seconds. Other recordable plush toys can record for up to a certain time, for example, 20 seconds, and re-play only one time for up to 20 seconds. There accordingly exists a need for a recordable plush toy that enables a user to record audio for a relatively short time period such that the recorded audio can be repeatedly played back without having silence between the loops of the audio.